rawtalentguitarsupportfandomcom-20200213-history
Raw Talent Guitar Support
Welcome to the Raw Talent Guitar Support Wiki. We've set this up so our customers have access to more information about the common problems that they share with other users. If you own Raw Talent Guitar and you're having problems, THIS MEANS YOU! And with a Wiki, there's a nice Table of Contents to help you find your issue in an outline format. Plus, we like the Wiki format, because with a Wiki anyone can update this page if they discover an error or a new way to fix an issue. If you've found this page because you're experiencing technical difficulties with Raw Talent Guitar, we promise it contains soon will contain the most up-to-date information about the most common issues on installing the software or registering or authorizing AmpliTube. We hope you enjoy this Wiki for all your information needs about Raw Talent Guitar support and general FAQs. Rock on! -The Raw Talent Team ''How To Use This Wiki'' Perhaps you can't hear your audio or you need help with the amplifier software. Or maybe you're not even a customer yet, but you want to find out some general information about the product. Either way, just navigate the table of contents to locate your issue or simply search for a common term like "installation" or "authorize" in the search bar. Each Soon, each heading is will be a link, which will allow you to view that heading's content in a separate page. For general product information questions, please visit the Raw Talent Guitar Web site to order, and for the most up-to-date information about product. The general information questions in this wiki are FAQs and contain the most common questions from users prior to their purchase, but the troubleshooting errors within are the most common among users with problems, and you should find your answers here. Installation Tutorial Video 500px|Raw Talent Guitar Installation Video Guide Watch the video for a complete step-by-step video walk-through of the Raw Talent Guitar installation and registration process. Installation Errors Below is a list of the most common customer installation issues and general questions along with troubleshooting tips, suggestions, recommendations and answers common problems related to the install, or installing Raw Talent guitar. Raw Talent Guitar Has Stopped Working: '''After step 9 of the installation is complete, any attempts to launch Raw Talent Guitar returns an error message from Windows that states: "Raw Talent Guitar has stopped working." ----------- *What do you mean by "I cannot start the program?" *Why can't you start it? *What happens when you attempt to start the program? *Do you receive some sort of pop-up window or error message? Do you notice if your Raw Talent Guitar icon has a little blue and yellow "shield" icon next to it? This indicates that your computer should start Raw Talent Guitar in "administrator mode" each time by default; however, if it does not, you can start Raw Talent Guitar in administrator mode manually by right-clicking on the right-mouse button on the Raw Talent Guitar icon and selecting "Run as administrator" or "Run in administrator mode." Have you completely installed and registered the AmpliTube software according to the installation guide included in the Raw Talent Guitar box? This is Part G, number 9 in the installation guide, and also the final step in the Raw Talent Guitar installation process, but if you accidentally skip this step, it may appear that you have completed installation, even though you have not registered. If you have not completed Part G, number 9 in the installation guide, or if you are unsure, you can open AmpliTube as a stand-alone application to check if you have registered; please go to your Start Menu -> All Programs -> AmpliTube X-Gear to open AmpliTube X-Gear, and then click on the lock icon on the bottom left hand corner of your AmpliTube X-Gear screen. If you have not completely registered, this will bring up a pop-up registration wizard that resembles Part G, number 9, in the installation guide. If you have completely registered, your pop-up will present you with your Serial Number, Digital ID and Authorization code, and will resemble the attachment. If you are completely installed and registered and you have the Raw Talent Guitar icon on your Desktop, or in your program files, but you receive some error message upon attempting to install the software, please send us that error message; sending us a screen shot is your best bet and if you don't know how we can tell you how. If you are receiving some message about registering or "Stealth Plug Not Recognized" or something to this effect, it could be that your version of Raw Talent Guitar isn't recognizing the cable or your registered version of AmpliTube, in which case you simply need to register, so see the steps above. If you are completely certain that you do not meet our minimum system requirements, please check again (they are below) and let us know if you'd like to return the software or upgrade your system. If you wish to upgrade your system, we can extend your 30-day return policy until you upgrade (within limits of course). : '''Problem: '''AmpliTube and the Stealth Plug must be registered and authorized properly during the installation processation to launch Raw Talent Guitar. Some users think they have completed this but have not. : '''Cause: User did not properly register and/or authorize AmpliTube and the Stealth Plug during the installation of Raw Talent Guitar. : Solution: Verify that you input your Serial Number during Step 9, Part G, of the installation process. This is IK Multimedia's registration process to authorize AmpliTube. If you have completed receive a Digital I.D. and Authorization Code. If is necessary that the Stealth Plug be plugged-in only when instructed to do so during the installation process. Verify that this was conducted properly during installing. : --------------- It is very necessary to follow our installation guide step-by-step. If you did follow the install steps to the letter, it is probably not an installation issue. You may need to uninstall and reinstall one more time, depending on your issue, but at this point, please wait until we instruct you to do so. Second, this may be an issue with your cable. Is there a green light on your Stealth Plug when plugged in to the computer? Are you plugging your Stealth Plug in before or after you attempt to open Raw Talent Guitar? If you plug your Stealth Plug into the computer before opening any applications, does Windows recognize the plug? What happens when you use AmpliTube as a stand alone application? Third, obviously Raw Talent Guitar should not crash upon starting, but this is very similar to a symptom of an issue that we fixed in testing. Raw Talent Guitar should default around this problem, and we haven't encountered this issue with our consumers; however, in early testing we came across this issue and addressed it. Try right-clicking on the Raw Talent Guitar icon and select "Run as Administrator." 1) Launch X-Gear as a standalone application without using Raw Talent Guitar. * Go to your Start Menu --> All Programs and open AmpliTube X-Gear as a stand alone application. 2) Click on the "Lock" icon on the lower left hand corner of your AmpliTube X-Gear screen. * This should look like the attachment "AmpliTube X-Gear Authorization Screen." * If your pop-up matches, you probably received a pop-up box that gave you an error message. You can skip the remaining steps and let us know if you receive an error message when you try to start Raw Talent Guitar. * If your AmpliTube X-Gear Authorization Screen does not match, you have not completed the process. Please follow the remaining steps. 3) AFTER checking your registration status in Step 2 above, AmpliTube should walk you through the authorization process again, which ends by displaying your Digital ID and providing a place for you to input your 28 digit Authorization code, which you received from IK Multimedia's Web site and you'll receive an email as well. * Leave your windows open to copy and paste your digital ID. 4) You will need to log on to IK Multimedia's Web site at http://www.ikmultimedia.com/userarea in order to input your Digital ID and receive an authorization code. If you have already input your digital ID, IK Multimedia's Web site will indicate that you have done so, but you still need to continue the process and access their Web site to receive your authorization code to input into your AmpliTube software. If you remember your username and password or can retrieve it from your email, log in to view your Digital ID and/or Authorization code. * You can also follow the step by step instructions and watch the video at the following link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z7s4pKLCfPc. Jump ahead to around the 3 min. & 15 sec. mark to see the exact steps you will be completing. * By the end of the process, all of the information should match with your computer as indicated below: o Serial Number: Included in the box, used to generate a Digital ID. o Digital ID: Info on your computer must match the digital ID and Authorization code found on IK Multimedia's Web site, given to you when you input your X-Gear Serial CARD number. o Authorization Code: Must match the digital ID on your computer that corresponds with the digital ID and authorization code found on IK Multimedia's Web site. 5) When you are finished, clicking on the "Lock" icon on the lower left hand side of your AmpliTube screen should bring up a pop-up window that looks like the attachment - AmpliTube X-Gear Authorization Screen.jpg Registering Your Software Authorization Code Problems Serial Number (X-Gear Serial I.D.) Stealth Plug (Guitar-to-USB Cable) AmpliTube Amp & FX Software Audio Issues Video Issues Bonus Songs Jam Tracks Program Errors FAQs Ordering Information If you have not yet ordered Raw Talent Guitar, but you have questions about ordering, please see the following categories below. General Info Questions Raw Talent Guitar is available for purchase online at RawTalentGuitar.com, Amazon.com, Buy.com and in local music store retailers across the country. Raw Talent Guitar is currently not available in any big box retailers such as Guitar Center, Best Buy, Wal-Mart, Target, etc. We urge you to ask your local music retailer about Raw Talent Guitar. Or write your congressman. International Orders All orders outside the United States are considered International Orders. Please allow enough time for standard international delivery post, which is roughly 4-6 weeks for most countries; however, some countries like Mexico and Canada will receive their orders in as little as two weeks. Tracking on international orders is subject to the standards of international post. Category:Organization Category:Browse